fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet for Pat
Pet For Pat 'is a 'SpongeBob 2.0: The Awesome Adventures episode from Season 1. In this episode, Patrick gets a new pet snail. But soon, he meets Gary. Written by SpongeFanMan. Characters Present: *Patrick Star *Finn the Snail *SpongeBob Squarepants *Gary The Snail *Harold *Sonic the hedgehog Locations: *Bikini Bottom *Pet Store *Conch Street *Patrick's Rock *SpongeBob's Pineapple *Barg'N-Mart Synopsis The episode begins with SpongeBob walking down the street with his pet snail, Gary. SpongeBob then makes Gary fetch a stick for him. When he comes back, SpongeBob gives him a pat on the shell and gives him a snail treat. Patrick is sitting outside of his rock watching SpongeBob and begins to get jealous. He wants a snail, too. So, Patrick is sean walking into the pet store. He marches up to the counter and demands, "One pet snail please! Oh, and that'll be to go." The employee, Harold, tells him that there are a variety of snails to choose from in the back. Patrick sees many good looking snails, but one in particular catches his eye. He is a variety of odd colors for a snail. That is his picture on the right. So, Patrick decides to name him Finn. He takes Finn home, along with some chips and soda that he thinks would make good snail food. Once inside, Patrick and Finn sit down on the sofa. Patrick hears Finn's stomach grumbling, so he decides to feed him... Soda and chips. When Patrick tries to give the food to him he refuses to eat it. Then, Patrick starts yelling and ranting, and SpongeBob can hear him from across the Street. So, SpongeBob walks over and knocks on Patrick's rock. He answers the door, and angrily asks SpongeBob what he wants. SpongeBob tells him that he heard him yelling and he was wondering what was wrong. Patrick then tells SpongeBob that Finn, his new snail, won't eat his food. Patrick and SpongeBob go inside the rock. SpongeBob finds out that Patrick was trying to feed Finn potato chips and soda. He tells Patrick that he needs to feed Finn all-natural snail food. SpongeBob tells him that he has some over in the pineapple to give to him. So, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Finn all head to the pineapple and go inside. Inside, Gary is on the floor chewing on his toy. Finn sees Gary. Gary sees Finn. Patrick tells Finn to stay with Gary while SpongeBob gets him his food. SpongeBob thinks that it would be a perfect idea for Gary and Finn to bond. SpongeBob and Patrick go into the kitchen. Gary looks up from his chew toy and meows "hi" to Finn. Finn says "hi" back. Suddenly, SpongeBob enters the living room. He surprises Finn with a chew toy! Finn was very happy. Finn and Gary continued to chew on their chew toys for about 2 minutes until thier snail food is ready. SpongeBob got Finn a new bowl with his name on it. After both of the snails were done with their food, they went back into the living room. Finn accidentally starts chewing on Gary's toy thinking it was his. Gary didn't take this lightly. He instantly growled furiously at Finn, getting into attack position. Finn, not knowing what he did wrong, took Gary's chew toy with him to the corner, trying to hide. Gary slithers toward Finn, ready to pounce. Gary meows to Finn "Give... The toy... Back." Finn suddenly realises that he's chewing Gary's chew toy. But before Finn does anything, SpongeBob walks in. He instantly yells at Gary when he sees Finn trapped in the corner. Finn spits out the toy. Gary gets punished and is sent to the time-out room. Patrick and Finn leave the Pineapple and head home. Patrick and Finn proceed to watch TV on the couch, and then fall asleep. Transcript Setting: Conch Street. SpongeBob is seen walking his pet snail, Gary. Patrick is also seen sitting in front of his rock. SpongeBob: (Stops walking) Ok boy! Ok boy! Go fetch the stick! Go fetch the stick! (He throws the stick) ('''Gary races down the street to the stick, and then brings it back to SpongeBob. Gary drops the stick out of his mouth.)' '''Gary': Meow! SpongeBob: (Pats Gary on the shell) Good boy! Who's a good boy! You're a good boy! (SpongeBob gives Gary a snail treat) Gary: Meow! ('''Camera cuts to Patrick, sitting outside of his rock.)' '''Patrick': *I wish I had a snail. SpongeBob gets a million gajillion snails while I only get 0! I'll show him! I'll show all of him! I'm going down to the Pet Store right now to order a snail!* ('''Patrick walks down to the Pet Store and enters the shop)' '''Patrick': (Marches up to counter) One pet snail please! Oh, and that'll be to go. Harold (Employee): Listen, buddy. You can't just order a snail. How bout you come to the back and see which snail you are interested in? Patrick: A very good idea, my good man. ('''Patrick and Harold go to the back of the store. Patrick walks down the isle looking at all of the different snails.)' '''Patrick': (Looking at snails) No. No. No, too fat. No, too skinny. Definitely not, way too angry. *Suddenly gasps* He's perfect! ('''Patrick is looking at a snail with a blue shell, red body, and a dark green belly.)' '''Patrick': I'll call him... Kalabalanakalagabloof! No. Oh! Oh! I know! I'll call him Balarganeenoseedakabee! No. That's not it either. Harold: (Annoyed) How about you name him "Finn"? Patrick: That is a perfect name! How do you come up with these names? You must be like a genius... or something. Harold: *sigh* Oh boy... ('''Patrick fills out the papers and adopts "Finn". He then goes to Barg'N-Mart. He enters the shop with Finn.)' '''Patrick': (Walking down food isle with Finn in a shopping carriage.) So... lets see. What do snails like to eat? That's it! *Grabs bag of chips and bottle of soda*. ('''Patrick checks out the food and goes home to his rock. He enters the rock. He and Finn sit down on the couch.)' '''Finn': (Stomach grumbles) Meoooow... Patrick: Oh yeah! That's right! You must be hungry. (Patrick gets a paper plate. He puts the chips on it and then pours soda on top of them.) Patrick: Eat up! ('''Finn stares at the food and doesn't dare touch it.)' '''Patrick': Come on, Finn. ('''Finn keeps staring at the food.)' '''Patrick': (Yelling) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU... YOU SNAIL YOU!!! EAT THE FOOD!!!! EAT THE FOOD!!!! ('''Camera cuts over to SpongeBob sitting on his bed in his pineapple.)' '(Patrick can be heard yelling in the background.)' '''SpongeBob': Geez! I wonder what's gotten into Patrick today? Do you think I should go see what's wrong, Garebare? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: You're right Gary! I'm going over there to see what's wrong. Gary: Meow meow. ('''SpongeBob is seen walking down the street to Patrick's rock. He knocks on the rock. Patrick is still yelling.)' '''SpongeBob': (Knocking) Patrick? Buddy? Is everyrhing okay in there? Hello? Patrick? ('''The rock suddenly flings open. Patrick is standing inside/under the rock.)' '''Patrick': (Angrily) What do you want SpongeBob? I'm kinda busy here! SpongeBob: Well... I heard you yelling, so... I wanted to see what was wrong. Patrick: Oh, it's this darn new snail that I have! It won't eat it's food! SpongeBob: You have a snail! What's it's name? Patrick: IT'S A HE! Anyways, his name is Finn. SpongeBob: Cool! So, lets see why he's not eating. ('''SpongeBob and Patrick walk into the rock to the living room where Finn is, SpongeBob sees the "meal".)' '''SpongeBob': Patrick! What are you doing?! You can't feed him that! Patrick: Why not? SpongeBob: Because, for one thing you can't feed snails people food. They need all-natural snail food. Secondly, that soda and chips on a plate just looks disgusting, Patrick. I wouldn't even eat that. Do you understand me? Patrick: Oh, what, what? Oh, uh... yeah, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Ok. I have some snail food over in the pineapple to give you so you can feed Finn. Patrick: Ok. I'll bring Finn. SpongeBob: OK. (They all go across the street into the pineapple.) SpongeBob: Here we are! Home sweet home. (Gary Trivia *Finn will confront Gary again in the episode "Snail Pals Once More". *This is the first episode in the series. *This is the first appearence of Finn, who will be Patrick's pet throughout the series. *The pet store is the same pet store in the episode "Gary In Love ".